Ce jour-là
by God's Tears
Summary: Parce que ce jour-là, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre en même temps que le sien. UA


Texte corrigé.

Cet OS est la séquelle de** Vide**. Même style d'écriture, à savoir la deuxième personne du singulier. Chronologiquement, il se passe avant le décès d'Erza.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**CE JOUR-LÀ**

* * *

Tu soupires doucement, la tête soutenue par la paume de ta main tandis que tu griffonnes de l'autre sur ton cahier des absurdités. Tu portes ton regard sur la table située à un pas de toi et tu souris.

Erza te rend ton sourire, plus timidement. Ses joues sont rosies. Elle range un brin de ses cheveux écarlate derrière son oreille pour ensuite reporter son attention sur les dires du professeur. Elle est la chargée de discipline après tout. Elle doit montrer l'exemple.

Tu essaies de faire pareil. Tu n'y arrives pas et, vaincu, tu passes une main dans tes cheveux bleus hirsutes jusqu'à la glisser sur ta nuque que tu frottes en lâchant un second soupir. Tu es facilement distrait ces temps-ci.

La cloche sonne lorsque les cours de la journée sont finis. Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et tu vois que le ciel est teinté d'une légère couleur orangée. Tu restes là, encore un moment, à regarder les nuages. Tu aimes faire ça. Tu te sens plus détendu. Tu oublies ce qui t'entoure pendant un instant.

Et puis, lentement, tu t'arraches à ta contemplation en sentant un doigt tapoter ton épaule avec douceur. Tu remarques alors qu'Erza est là, à côté de toi, toujours avec un petit sourire incrusté sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Tu vois que la classe est déserte et que tu n'as toujours pas rangé tes affaires. Tu te demandes depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas bougé. Puis, après une brève réflexion, tu te dis que ce n'est pas si grave.

Après tout, Erza est là. Et elle continue de te sourire.

Ton cœur saute un battement. Une chaleur envahit tes sens. Tu te sens bien. Terriblement bien.

« On y va ? »

Tu hoches la tête après avoir fini de ranger ton matériel dans ton sac. Tu la suis tranquillement, marches à côté d'elle dans les couloirs déserts du lycée. Ton épaule frôle parfois la sienne. Tu frémis.

Tu ne sais plus vraiment quand tu as commencé à éprouver ce genre de choses.

Peut-être dès le moment où ton regard s'est posé sur elle, lors de ton premier jour dans ce nouveau lycée ? Peut-être lorsqu'elle t'a tendu la main ? Peut-être quand elle a découvert ton passé sans pour autant te juger par la suite ?

Tu essaies de te rappeler. Tu n'y arrives pas. Puis tu te dis que ce n'est pas ce qui compte.

Ce qui compte, c'est le moment présent. Celui où tu es en train de marcher avec elle dans un silence plutôt confortable.

Tu poses tes yeux sur elle, parfois. Tu la trouves à couper le souffle. Ses magnifiques cheveux écarlate brillent sous le coucher du soleil. Ses yeux pétillent d'avantage. Ses lèvres te paraissent dix fois plus attirantes.

Tu préfères détourner le regard pour ne pas être tenté. Tu échoues lamentablement.

Tu remarques que ta main à trouvé la sienne. Vos doigts sont entrelacés. Tu essaies de ne pas sourire comme un idiot. Encore une fois, tu échoues. Mais tu t'en moques.

Tu écoutes sa voix. Tu te laisses bercer.

Tu finis pas t'arrêter devant la maison d'Erza, cette dernière à ton côté. Tu ne veux pas partir. Mais tu essaies de te convaincre. Tu te dis que tu la vois demain. Il suffit d'attendre.

Serrant d'une douce pression sa main, tu finis par la lâcher avec regret.

« Je te vois demain. »

Elle sourit en approbation et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ta joue.

Ton cœur s'accélère. Tu tournes le visage dans un élan d'audace et t'empares de ses lèvres.

Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris. Tu sais juste que tu l'embrasses avec amour, tes deux mains assez fraîches posées sur ses joues brûlantes.

Tu finis par avoir un éclat de lucidité et romps le contact de vos lèvres brusquement, le souffle court. Tu tentes de trouver une excuse à ton comportement. Tu renonces lorsque tu constates que tu n'arrives qu'à bégayer un « je » répétitif.

La gêne s'empare de toi. Tu te soustrais à son regard. Tu rougis follement en faisant un pas en arrière, puis deux, jusqu'à tourner les talons pour que tu partes rapidement, sans regarder derrière toi et en traversant la route.

« Gerald, attends ! »

Tu l'ignores. Tu avances encore, encore. Tu ne veux pas lui faire face. Pas pour le moment. Tu souhaites simplement te traiter d'idiot pour avoir fais ça.

Et puis tu entends le crissement soudain des pneus d'une voiture.

Tu entends le choc d'une collision.

Et tu entends le cri de la mère adoptive d'Erza.

Une boule au ventre, tu te retournes.

Tes yeux s'élargissent.

Ton cœur bat encore plus vite.

Tu n'as plus conscience de rien. Ton corps bouge tout seul. Ta voix s'étrangle dans ta gorge. Tes yeux te piquent affreusement.

Erza est dans tes bras. Tu es à genoux par terre. Tu sens sa respiration contre ta peau. Elle est faible et irrégulière.

« Non, non, non... »

Tu mords ta lèvre pour retenir tes larmes qui t'ont pourtant déjà trahi.

C'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute.

« Erza, reste avec moi... »

Elle te sourit. Tu vois flou.

Tu sens du liquide chaud sur toi. _Son_ sang tâche tes vêtements.

Tout va trop vite pour toi. Tu ne comprends pas. Le destin semble te punir pour quelque chose.

Tu te trouves impuissant alors qu'elle laisse ses paupières se fermer. Tu répètes son prénom comme un mantra. Tu la supplies de ne pas t'abandonner, encore, encore, _encore_. Ton nez est enfoui dans ses cheveux écarlate alors que tu berces son corps inanimé.

« Je t'en prie... Erza... »

Et tu pleures. Tu hurles. Tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler.

Tu n'entends plus rien. Tu ne vois plus rien. Mais tu ressens une douleur qui empoigne ton cœur violemment.

Tout semble s'arrêter alors qu'elle laisse un dernier soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Son cœur a cessé de battre.

Le tien également, en même temps que tout ton monde qui vient de s'écrouler en un instant.


End file.
